A Miraculous Christmas Carol
by Dreamylandia
Summary: Can Gabriel Agreste learn the true spirit of Christmas with help from Alya the ghost of Christmas pass, Nino the ghost of Christmas present, and Chloe the ghost of Christmas future? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Agreste walked into his office it was the day before Christmas and like the past 10 years, he would spend it alone not like he celebrated it anyway. It's been 15 years since his wife Emilie Agreste passed away, and 10 years since his son Adrien Agreste got married and moved away.

Since Gabriel didn't approve of his marriage, Gabriel disbanded Adrien from the Agreste fortune. Now the only time he sees him is when-

"Good morning father." Is when Adrien comes the day before Christmas to wish him a Mary Christmas.

"Good morning Adrien." Gabriel replied emotionless not looking up from his paperwork.

"I was wondering if this year would be the year that you accept to have Christmas dinner with my family and I." Adrien said holding a happy and hopeful smile. Even though his father disbanded him from the family fortune Adrien still cared about his father.

"No." Gabriel simply said.

"Why not." Adrien asked even though he knew the answer.

Gabriel finally looked up at him. "You know why."

"Really, it's been 10 years are you still upset that I married Marinette instead of a rich heir? I thought we were over this. Father you haven't even met your three grandchildren Emma, Louis and Hugo. While they are happy and hoping to meet you, especially Hugo." Adrien said a bit mad.

"I told you since the beginning I didn't want to have any part in your family." Gabriel said irritated.

"You really aren't the same father from before mom died." Adrien sighs. "I hope you see the errors of your ways someday...Marry Christmas father." Adrien walks away.

Gabriel just continues his work before two man walk in. "Good morning Mr. Agreste we were wondering if you wanted to donate money for the orphans."

"If I do, do you promise to leave me alone for the rest of your life?" Gabriel asked not looking at them.

"Where is your Christmas spirit Mr. Agreste?" One of the men asked.

"I don't have it." Gabriel replied emotionless before writing a check and giving it to them. "Here now disappear from my sight."

"Thank you and Mary Christmas." They said before leaving.

The rest of the day went on uneventful for Gabriel, and soon it was time for bed. He got ready for the night, and he was about to go to bed when suddenly he heard a female voice calling out to him. "Gabriel." He sat up quickly and looked around the room but saw nothing. He sighs and lays back down before closing his eyes then suddenly he heard the same voice calling for him again. He sat up again and this time he did see something or more like someone. He couldn't believe it right in front of him was his passed away wife Emilie Agreste.

"I-it can't be." Gabriel said shocked and fearful.

Emilie was a ghost wearing a white dress. "Gabriel I have seen how you spend your life over the last 15 years, and I have to say I am very disappointed especially with how you have treated our son. Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts the ghost of Christmas pass, present, and future."

"W-why." Gabriel asked confused and still a bit fearful though, deep down, he was happy to see her once again.

"They will help you see the errors of your ways and hopefully you will change your ways. Goodbye Gabriel tell Adrien that I love him." With that she disappears.

Gabriel blinked a bit before laying back down. "This is just a dream I'll wake up soon." He slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep.

"Gabriel...Gabriel...Gabriel wake up." Gabriel opens his eyes slowly and almost falls off his bed seeing a teenager girl floating next to his bed. "Finally you're awake."

"W-who are you?" Gabriel asked scared.

"I'm Alya the ghost of Christmas pass, and I'm here to show you the past Christmases in your life. Now come on we don't have much time." Before Gabriel could protest he was lifted in the air, and he was pushed through a window. Gabriel closed his eyes expecting for impact, but it never happened Gabriel opened his eyes and realised that he went through the window. "Come on let's go." Alya grabbed his hand, and they started to fly through the city. Suddenly, the city changed into how it looked when he was young. Before he knew it, he was back at his childhood house, and he saw himself as a child playing in the snow.

"What is this. Where did you take me?" Gabriel asked shocked.

"Not where when and we are in the Christmas from your pass." Alya replied happily.

There he was playing in the snow happily and soon his mom called him inside. He runs inside, and the setting changes into the dining room where his whole family was to have Christmas dinner. Everyone seemed happy as they enjoyed themselves.

"You seemed very happy." Alya mentioned.

Gabriel slowly nodded. "I was Christmas was my favorite holiday of the year since it was the only day I could see my whole family."

Alya nodded. "Yes and that continued even during your teenage days."

Suddenly, the scene changes and Gabriel saw himself as a teenager in a ball that his boss organized. Gabriel remembered that day by heart. At the time, he was a simple intern to a fashion designer who was always donating his money to the most needed ones. That year his boss decided to organize a ball for all of Paris to join. That night Gabriel met-

"May I have this dance Miss?" His younger self asked a young lady. It was the Christmas where he first met Emilie.

"It would be my pleasure." The young Emilie replied. They started dancing, and Gabriel couldn't help but smile remembering that day.

"If I'm right you asked her to marry you a few years later on Christmas day." Alya said as the scene changed to the Christmas Gabriel asked Emile to marry him. Emilie started crying and happily said yes as she hugged him.

"That was the happiest day of my life and in a few years our son Adrien was born." Gabriel said with a soft smile.

"That's so sweet. Christmas seemed to be a great day for you." Alya said sweety.

Gabriel nodded. "It was until that Christmas-" The scene changes to a hospital room with a 15-year-old Adrien and Gabriel standing next to the hospital bed. "Emilie died on Christmas day 15 years ago."

"Oh my...I'm so sorry." Alya said sadly.

"Please take me home." Gabriel said softly trying to hold back his tears. Alya slowly nodded and in a flash Gabriel found himself back in his room, and Alya was no where in sight. Gabriel laid back on the bed. "This is just a dream." Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes falling asleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriel...dude wake up." Gabriel opened his eyes slowly and saw a teenage boy floating next to his bed.

"Am I still dreaming?" Gabriel asked half asleep.

The boy laughed. "No you're not dreaming I'm Nino, and I'm the ghost of Christmas present. I'm here to show you the Christmas of your present as in today."

"What Christmas I don't celebrate it anymore." Gabriel replied.

Nino smiled. "You don't but your family still does."

"What family I am by myself." Gabriel stated

"That's where you're wrong." Suddenly, the surroundings around them disappeared and an average-size house appears in front of them.

"Where are we?" Gabriel asked confused.

"This is the house where your son and his family live." Gabriel looked through the windows and saw a six-year-old girl with dark-blue hair and green eyes playing with a four-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and besides them was a two-year-old boy who looked just like his mother who was sitting beside him.

"Are they my grandchildren?" Gabriel asked he was never interested in meeting them so this was the first time he ever saw them.

"Yes Emma Louis and the little one next to his mother is Hugo." Nino replied. "Hugo is sick of a sudden illness and sadly this might be his last Christmas."

"What do you mean his last Christmas, he looks fine to me." Gabriel said looking at the little boy happily playing with his siblings.

"Yes he looks fine from the outside but in the inside, he is slowly dying. There is a way to cue him, but his hard-working father doesn't earn enough to pay for the medication." Nino replied softly. Just then Gabriel saw Adrien walking in the room, and Hugo runs up to him. Adrien smiled and picked him up happily. "Let's have a better view." Before Gabriel knew it, he was inside the room.

"How did your visit go?" Marinette asked. "Like I need to ask."

Adrien sighs. "Like all the other years, he declined to come."

"That's what I thought why don't you just ask him to give you the money we need for Hugo's medicine?" Marinette asked curiously.

"I can't do that when he disbanded me from the Agreste fortune I told him I would never ask him for money." He sighs. "Plus I'm afraid that he'll say that he doesn't care about Hugo's illness, and if he does that would hurt me badly."

"How could he think that?" Gabriel asked hurt by his son's words.

"Well, you always said that you didn't want anything to do with his family, which is also yours." Nino replied. "Its natural for him to think that."

"I know that I said that, but I'm not that cruel about the death of a young child, especially if he's part of my family." He looks at how caring Marinette is with her children. "I thought that Adrien deserved better than a baker's daughter, but maybe I was wrong. She seems to care about her family...she reminds me of Emilie."

"Like they say never judge a book by its cover." Nino said gently.

"Tell me Nino is it really Hugo's destiny to die?" Gabriel asked sadly.

"With the path that you're taking yes." Nino said before disappearing, and Gabriel was back in his room.

"No wait come back I need to know more." Gabriel said calling for Nino.

Suddenly, a broken light appears, and it was...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Gabriel." A teenage blonde girl said in a sweet yet sassy tone.

"Let me guess you are the ghost of Christmas future." Gabriel stated not so scared or surprised anymore.

"The one and only." She said flipping her hair back. "I'm Chloe and I'll show you your future Christmas."

"Does Hugo have a future?" Gabriel asked worried about the little boy.

"Let's find out." Chloe answered before suddenly their surroundings changed, and Gabriel saw that they were in the graveyard. His worst fear came true when he saw Adrien put flowers on a grave that read Hugo Agreste.

"It can't be..." Gabriel muttered softly.

"The little guy fought with all his might but without the medicine he needed, he couldn't survive." Chloe said softly. "But that's not the only bad news."

"What could be worse than this?" Gabriel asked sarcastically.

"Well I wouldn't say that its worst, but it's still bad." Chloe replied. "Afther the death of Hugo Adrien stopped inviting you to the Christmas dinner. He knew that it wasn't your fault you didn't even know about Hugo's illness but after failing for many years and losing his youngest son, he lost hope and in the end, you disappeared from being part of the family completely."

"This can't be my future...this can't be Hugo's future." Gabriel said irritated.

"But it is with the path that you're taking its only up to you to change your future, and it might change Hugo's future too." Chloe said with a small smile.

"How? How can I change my future?" Gabriel asked sadly.

"That's up to you to find out." Chloe said before disappearing.

Gabriel woke up quickly breathing heavily. He looked at the time and saw that it was Christmas morning. "I still have time." Gabriel quickly got dressed, he knew what he had to do to change his future and hopefully Hugo's future too.

He went to the house where Adrien and his family lived and gently knocks on the door. The door opens, and little Emma was standing there looking up at him. "Hay there little one is your daddy home?" Gabriel asked gently.

"Daddy!" Emma called not leaving from her spot.

"Who is it sweetheart?" Adrien asked as he walked up to the door and was surprised to see his dad standing there. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I owe you an apology." Gabriel replied.

"An apology for what?" Adrien asked confused.

"Well first for not approving Marinette as your partner just because she wasn't from a wealthy family. Now I know that I was wrong, and you made a wonderful decision in marrying her. I'm also sorry for disbanding you from the Agreste fortune I didn't have the right to since it was your money too, and finally I'm sorry for not being part of your family for the last 10 years like I should have."

Adrien was surprised to hear those words come out from his father. He always dreamt that this moment would come but never actually thought this day would come. He smiled. "Don't worry about it father everything is forgiven."

Gabriel smiled. "To make it up to you, I'm giving you the family fortune back."

Adrien was more surprised. "Father you don't have to."

"You're right I don't have to, but I want to and I have a feeling that it will help you a lot."

Adrien smiled brightly. "Thank you father."

Gabriel nodded. "You're welcome and I hope that your invitation to Christmas, dinner is still open."

"Of course, it is come in." Adrien led Gabriel into the house.

Marinette walked into the room holding Hugo. "Wolcome to our house Mr. Agreste."

Gabriel smiled. "Thank you Marinette and I hope you can forgive me for how badly I have treated you in the past."

Marinette returned the smiled. "Of course Mr. Agreste you are family."

That day Gabriel had the best Christmas since Emile died and for the first time in 15 years, he was actually happy and enjoyed spending time with his family. Ever since that day Gabriel became his old self again and never missed having Christmas with his family.

The End.


End file.
